


Game hoppers, the starting game

by kirbychulix



Series: Game hoppers (the official timeline) [1]
Category: Game hoppers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Splatoon
Genre: Bane 's along for the ride, Bane has a really dorky crush on arica, Game hoppers - Freeform, Gen, Going to take a lot of stories to come to romance, Like it's not even going to happen in this story, Mindless Fluff, No more spoiler tags, Original Series, Platonic Relationships, The slowest burn for Arica/Zine, Zine is the smart one, and zine finds it hilarious, arica is a dork, ocs all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: This is where it all begins, the story of 2 girls, who save the universe on multiple occasions, and find love and heartache, but not right now, they just save a giant eel (I think) oh and bane's their too





	

(P.o.V: Arica)

"Aaah!" I shouted, falling into the portal with a plop, I look down to see what cushioned my fall, only to find it was bane and zine. "Thanks for breaking my fall guys!" I exclaim, getting up and having a small smile on my face.

"Ari, you're a jerk" Bane simply says to me, causing me to laugh and spin around "So this is another universe!" I saw a bunch of kids with pointy ears and tentacles for hair! "That is really cool!" I exclaim my thoughts. Zine behind me laughs.

"Heheh well that's good! Welcome to traveling between galaxies, sometimes dimensions." She states, I turn behind me to see that she looks completely different than before, her hair looks more wavy and smooth, and her eyes are surrounded with black.

"Hey zine you changed!" I look at bane to realize she's changed too! Her hair is like every other female there, and her bandana is now not covering her mouth like usual.

"Same goes to you Arica, let's get going" I know wonder what I look now, I giddily follow zine, while bane just follows me.

"Here's the weapon shop, pick something that suits your style" Zine says leading us to a small guy with a huge cap and googles "Wait! I can't serve you guys, I can see it in your eyes! You all are not fresh enough!" We startle back while zine gives a death glare.

"What do you mean, not fresh enough you little piece of garbador" zine intimidatingly said. "I can't sell any gear to some unfresh newbies! It'll ruin my business, go win some battles then come back." He states, causing zine's right eye to flair in various pinks and dark purples.

'She's probably going to is her magic' A voice tells me in my head, I reach out to her and hold her arm "Let's just go" I say, she hesitatingly nods and we leave

"So we need fresh points, to buy things?" I ask "Seems like it, however I think it is a very counterproductive system" Bane says, I hum and then ask "So how do we get these fresh points?" I ask, zine shrugs. 

"He said something about battles, maybe that tower over there can help." Zine points to the Eiffel Tower like thing. "Aaaahh" Me and bane say together, we chuckle a little at our same response and decide to head into the tower, sealing our fate.

What fate? Well the fate of-... Nah I'll let you find out yourself. Much more exciting then. 

Me and the others go to this tower of battle, we of course seeing something new, freak out in an inkcredible way and head inside. 

Theirs two modes, ranked battles and turf wars, we head into the turf wars, thinking it would be more fun. Me and bane are on a sky blue team, while zine is on a nice bright purple. 

We here a 3 2 1 go and run off to explore, we see our two team mates paint with their ink brush and sniper thing! I think the sniper thing looks so cool and I want one! I jump up excitedly and start shooting with my gun and painting the grey ground blue.

Suddenly I see a purple line, barely visible, and jump high up, barely missing getting shot by a ray of purple paint. 

I look ahead at my target, it was a female squid, she lined up with my sight and in barrel rolled out of the way. This happened a few more times. Then I saw some sky blue splat the sniper. 

"Booyah!" I shouted at bane 'how did she get their so fast!' I thought, while she saluted and pressed onwards. I did the same, covering my surroundings with my blue ink. Covering the well dodged purple ink that nearly killed me earlier. 

After a while the battle came to an end, we had won with a 68% to their 39% I hugged bane and caught a small sight of red brushing her face, it was gone in an instant though. Well this has gotten interesting! I think I love this place! Maybe after a few rounds I'll explore with the others. But I am wondering, what was that old man in a sewer's deal!


End file.
